Never Forget Me
by turp3nt1n3xk1ss3s
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. Narcissa and Lily are in love, but Narcissa is in engaged to Lucius and Lily is going out with James. What happens when James starts getting suspicious?


**(FEMALE SLASH!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Never Forget Me**

"Narcissa," gasped the crimson haired teenage girl in pure ecstasy. The two girls were exploring each other's bodies with the other's hands and each other's tongues with more pleasure each moment hoping that they wouldn't be caught by their two boyfriends.

"Sh, we don't need words," said the platinum blonde haired girl with seductive dark brown eyes roaming the other girl's body moaning. The other girl opened her emerald green eyes and brought the blonde named Narcissa closer to her body so their bare breasts were touching while her back was pressed cold against the cold floor of the empty classroom. "Lily," was moaned out of Narcissa's mouth calling out the other girl's name seeking out her mouth once again.

Lily gasped once again in pleasure and in surprise once Narcissa plunged her fingers into Lily moving them around in then taking them back in and out. Her crimson hair laid sprawled against the concrete, which in her mistress's mind made a beautiful scene to look at. She slowly blinked her eyes moaning and grabbing onto her love for strength.

A sudden noise towards the door made them reluctantly spread apart and hide behind the desk grabbing their clothes while they watched the doorknob squeak open. Lily almost made a noise from shock, but Narcissa quickly covered her love's mouth knowing what she would do once she saw who had come into the room, Lily's boyfriend, James. He walked into the room and peeked over a few of the desks and even called out her name before muttering something about a broken map and leaving the two girls once again alone.

"I have to go. He's getting suspicious," said Lily getting apart and slowly getting dressed knowing that Narcissa liked watching her get ready. Narcissa nodded her agreement and imitated what Lily had done pulling on her wizard robes since her boyfriend wouldn't let her wear muggle clothes.

"I love you, Lily, make sure he's good to you. Owl me, okay?" said Narcissa kissing Lily gently on the cheek before leaving the Potions classroom. Lily waited a few minutes in case a person had seen Narcissa leave the room before her and left walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

Getting to the Gryffindor common she saw her messy black haired boyfriend that she once loved, but now felt nothing when she looked into those hazel eyes. She once held an anger for him than no one could compete with and then they had fallen in love the summer before their sixth year and now it was the end of that year and James was getting very curious as to why Lily was always gone.

"Hey baby, where have you been? I went to the potions classroom to look for you and then I even went to the owlery," said Lily giving him her perfect innocent smile that she knew he couldn't resist. She also knew that she was using him beyond belief, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't tell anyone that she was in love with a Slytherin girl. Plus, I doubt Narcissa would be to happy to hear that their secret was out while she was engaged to Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year in her house.

"What are you talking about Lily? I went to the potions classroom looking for _you_ because the map told me you were there and you weren't. You know the map doesn't lie, Lily. I just didn't want to see you in another man's arms. Now who were you with? We can work through our problems Lily," said James looking at Lily with caring eyes with a hint of anger. Lily looked down at the floor once again remembering that she felt nothing with him, but knowing that he loved her with all his heart.

"I'm so sorry James. I was with someone else, but please, I can't tell you who it was with. Please forgive me, I love you," said Lily giving him a look with angelic eyes. James just shook his head with an understanding nod and took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Lily this isn't how I planned it at all, but I want to do this. I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me too. As long as you stand by me forever I will protect you and I will make sure that you get whatever you want," said James getting down on one knee. Opening a square velvet jewelry box he once again spoke, "Lily Violet Evans, will you marry me?"

"Of course, James!"

_Dear Narcissa, My Love, _

_I'm so sorry, love. I always wanted you, you know. I just have to get married to him, just like you have to marry Lucius. Always know that you were my only love and I will never forget what we experienced. Our times together has to end though I have to say regretfully, James has gotten too suspicious and he purposed tonight to me and I have said yes. I know that you have a duty to Lucius and to your parents, but Narcissa, never forget me. _

_With All My Love, _

_Lily _


End file.
